


love story by taylor swift

by cyrodotexe



Category: absolutely fucking not - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i hate all of you in crossfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrodotexe/pseuds/cyrodotexe
Summary: a/n go fuck yourself





	1. ahhhhh what a thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotarumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarumaru/gifts), [kiintsukuroii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiintsukuroii/gifts), [tsukasasuou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukasasuou/gifts).



It’s a beautiful day. The sun is shining. You would never jnow...that your life is about to change forever. 

“Get the f*** up” you hear from your doorway. It’s your friend Amakusa Shirou, except he’s...evil?! (A/N don’t worry this will be explained later XD) You get up. “What are you doing?!?” You say in surprise. He hands u a dress. “Umm...ok” you mutter, still confused. “Put it on and don’t worry about it” he says and slams the door. You are scared but the dress us really pretty so you guess it can’t be thst bad. 

———

You walk downstairs and Amakusa is waiting there (hes talking to your other friend Sasaki Kojirou) and when they see you they suddenly stop talking. It’s suspicious but you don’t think about it too much because suddenly there is a knock on the door! You get the door because you are the closest to it. There is someone behind it...it’s....CASTER LIMBO??? THE MOST POPULAR MUSIC STAR?!?

 

“OMG?!” you yell in shock. You are the biggest fan of his music!! All the people at school make fun of u and say his music is bad but u don’t care what people think. Caster Limbo laughs out loud. “Hello!” He says happily. You look over confused at Amakusa and Kojirou but they don’t look at u. “Umm...guys whats going on?” you ask. Caster limbo looks at you from over his sunglasses. “Oh U didn’t know??” he said “I am here to kidnap u because i love you!!”

You gasp suddenly! So thats what this all was about! Suddenly you can hear the other two people talkig...

“ugh shes so weird” “i know right? like his music isnt even that good” suddenly you get really mad...you love his music and they just dont know what theyre talking about! “SHUT UP!” you yell at them and they stare at you like you are crazy. “YOU IDIOTS DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAY!!” You scream. “Y/N wait -“ says amakusa but it’s too late. you run out the door and caslimbo follows you. “sorry if i made you disgusted” you sniff while crying. this should be the best day of your life but now he probably thinks u are crazy. But he just puts his hand on ur shoulder and u think to urself omg his nails are so sexy...and he says “its ok y/n i promise i will treat u better than those fake friends ever did” and u make out

the end...FOR NOW o3O

stan shimosa


	2. its a lovr story baby just say yes

“ccaslimbo you are so sexy” you say as you get in your car  
“thanks babe i know” he says  
and you  
drive

“where are we going” you ask and blink your eyelashes innocently  
he looks at you with the  
the sprite where his eyes  
like  
o ___ o  
and says “home”  
and you drive off a cliff  
and go to hell together  
<3

 

omg caslimbo your sexy <3


	3. ALDAN X CASLIMBO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a y/n fic sorry XD now its time forALDAN to love casalimbo i wrote this by rwquest lol

“WOW YOURE SO SEXY::” SAID CASLIMBO AS HE SEEES U WALK OUT OF THE CHANGIG ROOMYOU HAVE A SHRT ON THAT SAYS “FUCK COPS” AND A PAIR F ADIDAS SWEATPANTS. YOU PUCNH HIM IN THE NNOSE AN D HE SAYS “THANK YOU QUEEN FOR LETTING ME OUT OF TE BASEMENT” HE SAYS IN HIS VOICE THAT IS UGLY AND STUPID AND YOU JUST NOD SILENTLY. HE HANDS YOU YOUR GUCCI DESIGNER DSHADES AND YOU KICK HIS STUPID FACE AND LEAVE HIM BEHIND FOREVER THE END

 


	4. ALDAN X CASLIMBNO......2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck cops

 

“Hi aldan’ says caster limbo (a/n ik his name is ashiya douman but for this we will call his caster limbo bc i like it better lol) “hi caster limbo from fate grand order” says aldan blinkinghis eyes in the way that people in love do. Its his first date with his crush (a/n: lol aww aldan has a crush XD aldan: o_o shut up >//-//>) and hes kind of scared…… “umm” he says awkwardly “so...how was ur day so far?” nice one aldan he thinks to himself as he facepalms internally caster limo laughs and says “oh it was good actually i was looking forward to this all day!” aldans heart stops beatign bcause hes so in love with him!! And he faints (a/n LOL stupid). “OMG says caslimbo. He quickly calsl the police but it takes alittle bit since his nails are so long and ugly. The ambulance arrives and aldan is takento the hospital. “Babe” he says whenhe wakes up and sees caslimbo there “im so sorry youwere just so sexy i couldnt take it” he starts crying “irreally wanted ou,r,r, first  date ee tobe bspecial,c,l,, imsorr y” “how are you doign that with your voice” says caslimbo but doesnt ask any more questions. They kiss romantically and the hospital staff all claps for them  “babe….can we …. Um” says aldan because hes a tsundere “what is it baby ill do anythng for you” says caslimbo holding  his hand inhis two fuckig ugly claw hands green nails. “Can we……………..get …. M-married >//-//<” “OMG of course” caslimbo says in his sexy voice ebcause he is sexy (a/n remember this is aldan thinking this not me) and aldan hugs him  and they kiss and it sucks because caslimbo is horrible at being alive also aldan is a tsudnere  

 

\---- THE WEDDING ----- 

AS  aldan walks down the aisle he seesthe faces of all his friends looking back at him….supportive ….everyone is so happy. He starts crying because hedoesnt like when epeople see him being romantic but hes about to get married so its ok (a/n typical tsudnere lmao) altair (the priest) smiles at them as they approach the altar. “Do you aldan takethis man caster limbo to be your lawful husband” “i do” says aldan happily. “Caster limbo do you take thsi lovely demon as your bottom” “i do “ he says in his sexy ovice and looks down at aldan. He smiles too. “ ”You may now kiss” says altair and steps back to go be gay or somethig with xien i guess.  

 

ALDAN AND CASLIMBO KISS EACHOTHE R AND ITS VERY ROMANTIC “OOH” THE CROWD GASPS 

“Wow babe im so glad we got married” they say. A car drives up and honks “itsme your uber driver” says  xiens clone because i forgot i put him in here alrwady   aldan and caslimbo get in the car and go to their honeymoon in hell (a/n get it because aldan is a demonyou’re a  bitch aldna: yes i am lol and im proud!! Emo pride hell yeah!! a/n: lol shut up stupid) they stay married for eternity beause 69 years means it ended and that woud never happen bc they are so in love <3 <3 <# <

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 亜種特異点Ⅲ (亜種並行世界) 屍山血河舞台 下総国 英霊剣豪七番勝負 Singularity Subspecies III (Parallel Singularity Subspecies) : Deadly Battle Scene (Stage of Rivers of Blood and Mountains of Corpses) : Shimosa no Kuni (Shimosa Province) : The Tournament of the Seven Blade-Master Heroic Spirits


End file.
